


What Happens On Mars

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Meeting, Written for a Class, different planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: What happens when a young girl is sent to investigate a strange blue spot on Mars?





	

As my ship landed on the dusty, red surface of the planet I felt as though my heart would burst from excitement. The trip had been planned by several colleagues to investigate an unusual spot that had been spotted through a telescope in a small town in Pennsylvania only a few days earlier. The trip was based on a strange discoloration on the side of the planet. There had been a small blue spot that had intrigued the many scientists currently studying the planet.

Once the astronomer I was communicating with on Earth said it was okay to leave the spacecraft I stood from my small, grey, metal chair and made my way to the rounded metal airlock and disengaged the locks. Once I was outside I saw the multitude of craters and towering masses of dark, red, stone that surrounded me. The unknown object that I had been sent here to investigate should be just behind the smallest of these masses. With the knowledge of where I needed to go to see the blue spot I began my slow journey over the mountain. After trekking slowly over the barren landscape I finally reached the large mass. Sighing deeply and steadying myself on the first rock I hesitantly began my climb to the top of the mountain.

Once I had reached the summit I saw what the blue spot had been. It was a blue police box. The box was small in size and had two small windows. On one side there was a white plaque reading, "Police telephone ; free for use of public ; advice and assistance obtainable immediately ; officers and cars respond to all calls ; pull to open" in black, all capital letters. Taking a step towards the foreign object I wondered how something like this could get all the way out here. As I took a few slow steps forward to investigate the door opened and a young man stepped out. He couldn't be older than twenty-six. He had brown hair pushed to one side and wore a light brown suit paired with a white button up and a red bowtie. As he exited the box could see that he was holding a strange object in his hand.

As he turned away from the box he seemed to register my presence and our eyes lock onto one another's. His bright, green eyes seemed so much older than he seemed to be. They looked like they had seen horrible things that no person could ever truly forget and yet he also seemed to have a sort of playfulness and innocence that couldn't be faked. As he stared into my own brown eyes, so dark they almost seemed to be black, I felt as though he was looking directly into my soul, like he could see every flaw I had and every skill I had ever mastered. I felt as if he knew me and I knew him. All this just from looking into his eyes.

As I stepped forward so did he the link between our eyes never broken. It felt as if he knew every move I was going to make. As we moved closer together he began to speak.

"Hello there." He said as he reached me.

I planned my response but when I spoke something else entirely come from my mouth. "Who are you?" Was my response to his kind greeting.

He sighed but answered me none the less. "I'm The Doctor!" He answered me before following with a question of his own.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emily." I told him from my place on the planet only paces away.

He was so close that if I reached out my hand I would tough him and he didn't seem to mind the proximity of our bodies.

"Well," he said "Would you like to see the universe Emily?"

To follow this I spoke once more. "What?" I asked him, voice laced with confusion.

To my obvious lack of understanding he let out a small chuckle and said, "Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed the man towards the blue box he had emerged from. He opened the door and stepped inside. I hesitated and he must have felt it because he stepped out and assured me that it was okay and if I didn't want to he would take me back home and never bother me again.

So I followed him inside and what I saw was shocking.

"It-it's bigger on the inside." I manage to stutter out through my shock.

"It's a TARDIS." He said, "It stands for time and relative dimensions in space."

"So it's a time machine." I replied emerging from the state of shock I had been in since I had arrived.

"Basically, so what do you say?" He asked me.

"I say, lets go, Doctor."

And with that he pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off.

We were going on an adventure and nothing in time or space could stop us.

The End


End file.
